All the Stars in the Sky
by DuckyGal
Summary: When Lucy was 10 yrs. old Embry imprinted on her. She doesn't know about imprinting until now. Follow her Claire and Hana as they all take the news in different ways. There will be speed bumps to Lucy and Embrys realtionship as lots chaotic drama unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V

Somewhere in my brain I knew that I should tell him how I was feeling about things. For the last year I had been having this ongoing battle between my heart and my brain. My brain was winning at first, but for some reason now felt like the time to tell the truth. He's been my best friend since I was ten years old. That's a long time for someone to get to know you and the other way around.

The reason we fit so perfectly together is so hard to explain. My whole life I just felt like we were always meant to be with each other somehow. He was everything you could possibly ask for in a man and just because I'm me I didn't have the courage to just ask him if he felt the same way. Usually I wasn't this nervous about things. I am " just so outspoken and don't let anyone step on you." Is the way Claire put it once. Embry is just a different story when it comes to my confidence level. Don't get me wrong we can talk for hours and I can feel totally comfortable but when I really look at his big brown eyes or his soft lips something inside of me, which I think are my nerves, just falls and shatters like broken glass.

Embry has a free spirit and acts like a kid all the time, until it comes down to his official werewolf business. That was the one thing that I didn't ever talk to him about, because he thinks I cant handle it. Looking at that now is probably why I don't ask him, because in his eyes I'm just some little girl he hangs with after school and watches on the weekends.

"Lucy hurry up." Yelled Hana " I'm not getting any younger down here." She was always the impatient one of our group.

"Hold on I just have to get my hoodie" I had managed to get myself distracted AGAIN. Now where the hell did I put that thing.

"Genius its down here on the table. I'm going to wait in you're car." After she said that I heard the front door slam. I wonder what had managed to crawl up her butt today.

Running down the stairs with my bag in hand I felt a little better about the whole Embry situation knowing I had my car, which my parents had bought me because "your only sixteen once and for some reason you are more responsible than you're brother was." Thank goodness Alex had been such a hellraiser or I wouldn't have been able to get away with so much. The party's Claire, Hana , and I went to were all thanks to Alex and his slutty girlfriend.

When I grabbed my hoodie and pulled the front door open a cold blast of wind hit me. I really don't know why every winter I could never get used to how frigid it was. The aftermath of the cold was beautiful though. My front yard was covered in what looked like white cotton candy. You didn't see this kind of thing down south where my mom was from. She would always say how there were just fields of land that you could just get lost in. The sun was probably what I wanted most to feel blistering on my skin just like she described it. We had only gone back to her hometown twice to see my grandparents for Christmas. The other times they just came here like they were now.

"Are you going to come and start this icebox up or stand there and let me freeze to death?" she definitely didn't sound like her carefree self today at all.

"If you keep acting like such a bitch maybe I will." I said not liking her new found snobbyness.

" I don't know what your talking about " she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah. Sure you don't." Hana was to much like Seth and Embry so something had to be wrong.

"Can we just go I'm ready to get to Claire's and go to sleep."

I put my bag in the backseat then jumped in the front and started the car. Hana reached her bag and pulled out a rectangle looking object as I pulled out onto the road. I looked over to see that the rectangle object was her ipod.

"Oh you should turn on some Gaga." I said knowing that any of those songs would pull a smile onto her face.

She didn't say anything, only focused on whatever she was looking for. Then about ten seconds later some sort of heavy metal band that sounded like the music Paul tried to get me to listen to came on.

"What the hell!" I said completely surprised. Hana was not the punk rock type. Hana was the Taylor Swift or Justin Beiber type. "Did you raid Paul's car or something?"

"No. I just like this band." She sounded offended.

"Since when do you like this band?" I said not believing her at all.

"Since now. Why is it any of you're business anyways?" there goes that snobby attitude again.

"Why is it my business?" control you're anger Lucy you're almost at Claire's house. Wouldn't want to run over Emily's mailbox. "Its my business because you're my friend and your being mean when I haven't even done anything."

"Believe me when Quil and Embry decide to finally tell you and Hana you will be so pissed off." She said her voice a mixture between hurt and anger.

"What is it Hana?" Could someone finally have told her about the secret? If they had I guess this was a natural reaction. She had always been mine and Claire's friend, but only started hanging out with the whole pack three years ago when she was twelve and Claire and I were thirteen.

Her voice was muffled, but I think I might have heard her say something along the lines of "cant tell them he says , sorry I didn't tell you sooner he says" maybe she did find out , and it was most likely from Seth , because she was always closest to him.

"Hana you know that you can tell me anything right?I can handle it and so can Claire we are always here to listen." I really just wanted her to open up so she could release some of the stress.

" I would, but he said that I cant tell you some of it because you don't know the whole story." What was she talking about? Of course we know the whole story.

We were now parked in Emily's front yard. "Do you promise not to tell Quil and Embry that I told you guys?"

I gave her the duh look. "Hana how many times have we kept secrets from those guys just to spare them an unwanted heart attack?"

"I guess now we just need Claire to pinky swear." She said getting out of the car.

"Such things are easier said than done." That managed to get the side of her lip to raise.

I looked up at Emily and Claire's winter wonderland that was once their home. The Christmas lights were the only thing that they asked Sam's help for. Of course Sam do anything to keep his wife and niece happy. Claire moved in with Sam and Emily when she was ten so her parents wouldn't have to travel to far to take her to school.

I looked around some more and saw Jared and Kim's car and also Paul and Rachel's car. I thought I might have seen Jacob's car parked a little down the road but surely that was just my imagination because Jake and Nessie had not been here in almost two months. I missed Nessie and so did Claire. We had always seen here as a big sister even though we were older.

I grabbed the door handle and swung it open. I heard that taunting laugh I heard everyday. I turned around and sure enough Paul was standing next to the Christmas tree laughing at me.

"What?" I said utterly confused.

"You're whole face is completely white and you're lips are blue." Why was that so funny? Oh I know because this was me.

"Oh Paul that hurts so much." I said faking the emotion "What if I had hypothermia?"

" I'm sure Embry would prevent that from happening." He said with and evil grin. I knew I should have never asked him about my stupid crush.

"You can kiss my a…."

"As interesting as that would be to see I think you should go upstairs while the adults talk." Emily said with a smile on her beautiful scarred face.

"That's not fair Em. Paul gets to stay down here and listen." I said trying to settle the score.

"Good one Lucy. Bet you've been waiting to use that one haven't you?"

"Could both of you shutup. This is getting on my nerves." Hana said.

"Woah look who forgot to take their happy pills today." Kim said laughing.

"What's the matter Hana did you find out that Justin Beibers a girl?" Paul asked also laughing.

That had obviously done it for Hanas's patience today. She had started to cry. "You know why I'm mad you asshole, but you guys just have to keep pushing it don't you?" she didn't wait for anyone to answer "I am so sick of all this fake shit." With that she ran down the hall to Claire's room.

"Nice Paul. Real nice." I said now knowing for sure why she was mad.

" How was I supposed to know he told her?" He said

"You idiot. She's a hormonal teenager who can get her feelings crushed by the simplest things." Rachel said slapping the back of his head.

I heard and ow before I turned and made my way to Claire's room. When I got there I saw Hana sobbing on top of Claire and Quil leaving the room. Claire's face looked like an overjoyed toddler on Christmas morning while she mended to Hana.

" You both know don't you?" Hana asked sitting up looking at both of us.

I didn't want to lie to Hana so I decided to tell her the truth before Claire cut me off.

"Yes, but Lucy doesn't know everything yet." What the heck was she talking about? I've known since me eleventh birthday party.

"Seth said that you both didn't know about the imprinting." Hana said confused.

"When Quil heard Seth told you he decided he should tell me before you spilled the beans and I had a pretty good idea about it." Claire sounded like a love struck puppy.

"What are you guys talking about?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Claire you know I that I know about the guys."

"Not everything Lucy" I heard from a warm familiar voice behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V

I turned around to see Embry leaning in the doorway. He had on a pair of blue jean cut offs, that I cut after he got mud all over the bottom of them, and a dark brown t-shirt. His hair had now melting snow in it, which means that he must have come straight to Claire's room. Then there were his warm brown eyes, that suddenly seemed to make the temperature change. If I stared into his eyes like this for to long than I would most definitely start hyperventilating.

"What do you mean not everything?" I said.

No one was saying anything, and I was starting to get a little annoyed by the quietness surrounding me. Someone got up from the bed, and put their hand on my shoulder to motion me towards them.

Claire had a understanding look on her face. "This is something the two of you" she said motioning to Embry and I "need to talk about on your own."

"Why does it have to Embry who tells me?" I didn't understand.

"Because it's something I should have told you before now." Embry said from behind me.

"You guys are seriously starting to scare me. To say I'm clueless right now would be an understatement." It really was.

"It's nothing to be scared about, but Hana and I do need to leave." She motioned for Hana to follow her out the door.

Once they left the room I went to Claire's bed, and stared at Embry who still had his same stance by the door. Why did he say that he should have told me sooner? What was so important that only he could tell me? All of these were good questions, that I shouls be asking, and he should be answering.

"Embry you know that your not telling me anything right ?" I wondered if he had gotten glued to the doorframe.

" I don't know where all of my time has disappeared to. You just grew up faster than I expected you to, and I'm glad that your finally at the point where I can tell you… Its just you may not be ready or not feel the same way." He seemed like he thought about whatever this was on more than one occasion. What was he talking about feeling the same way? Could he mean that he has feelings for me too? No, that is impossible. I excepted long before now that I would never be good enough for him, and I was just the dumb child he was obligated to baby-sit.

Right now felt like the now or never point to ask him what I had been longing to ask since I was fourteen. "What do you by feel the same way? Because if this is some sort of joke you, and the guys put together I'm never going to talk to you again Embry."

"Is that so?" He seemed to get some humor in that. So maybe it was a lie a lie, but no one ever said that I would be pleasant.

I wasn't about to tell him that though. "Yes, it is. I don't want to be the next big practical joke." I wouldn't put this kind of behavior past Paul on his kindest day.

"Well even though we both know that's not true… I will tell you that you are not a practical joke." He was now walking towards the bad slowly. "I've thought for a long time how to tell you about this, and its not really something a person can go over smoothly with in their head."

"Yeah I know the feeling, but believe me intimidation is not really something you have to worry about, so what is so hard that you have to tell me? Can you not hang out with me anymore? Did you finally find someone else to fill you're time that you didn't have to raise?" I really had been holding this in for to long.

While I was talking he'd stopped about a foot away from the bed. When he sat on the bed next to me I inched away from him. There are a lot of things I can handle, but being close to Embry made me lose all focus.

"Intimidation of what?" he was confused "You are to headstrong to be intimidated."

"You Embry!" I screamed. It had finally gotten to me that he just didn't understand, and I didn't care if I embarrassed myself, because part of me said that it would all work itself out for the best. "How come you haven't noticed it? I'm sure Paul has told you all about my little breakdown." If Paul did tell him, he didn't show any sign of it on his face. So now was the time to confess. I moved my self to look at him to see that he was already looking at me. "Embry you were my best friend in the whole world, and I have tried to make myself feel that way again, and it just wont. I love you more than I have anyone else in my life. I know you wont ever see me like that, so how about I spare you." I said standing up.

"Lucy if you would just wait and not be so hard headed." I wasn't waiting on him to love me like that anymore. Claire, Hana, and I were going to that Christmas party in Forks tonight.

"I cant wait for you. We have plans tonight anyways." I hoped that made him mad.

"What kind of plans?"

"Christmas party in Forks of you must know."

"Who invited you? I bet if Sam and Emily knew what kind of party it was they wouldn't let Claire go." He was just being stupid now.

"That's why they wont find out." Did he really think Claire not going would stop me.

"Maybe they will, and you didn't answer my question." Always the unfair player.

"Maybe they wont." He gave me a competitive look. I turned around, and walked out the door. "By the way Justin asked me to come." I called over my shoulder. It was lie because I didn't even know a Justin, but I was willing to try anything to make him jealous at this point.

I found Hana and Claire sitting at the table eating cookies, while talking to Emily. "Hey Em do you care if the three of us go to Corrine's house for a bit?" I asked. It wasn't a total lie about where we would be.

"I don't care as long as your all back by curfew." She said scraping more cookies off a pan onto a plate.

"We will and save some cookies for me." I said trying to butter her up.

"I'll try my best." She said giving Claire a kiss on the head. "Have you're cell on you at all times."

"So what are guys going to be doing?" Embry asked coming up beside me.

"Oh you know the usual. Prank calls, frozen bras, and drugs." Claire said laughing.

"What? You mean no crazy Christmas party's?" Embry asked smirking at me. It didn't reach his eyes though so I knew something was still bothering him.

"No, just talking about stupid boys who lie, and girls who don't want to waste their time with them."

"And on that note I think it's time to leave." Said Claire who was picking up my car keys off the table.

"Who said that you get to drive?" I asked her as I picked up my bag from beside the table chair.

"Oh come on Luce? Just to her house that's all I ask" She gave me the puppy dog look that only broke Quil.

"Whatever just don't hit a pole or anything." I said laughing.

We all made our way to the door. One thing about tonight was for sure I wasn't the designated driver. All I wanted to do was get Embry off my mind, which was not happening unless I was wasted. Alcohol is never pretty on me, but tonight I just want to have a good time, and not feel the hurt that comes with being away from Embry.


	3. Chapter 3

Playlist for this chapter: (Where them girls at by David G. ft. FloRida and Nicki M. And Temperature by Sean Paul)

Chapter 3

The party was not what any of us expected at all. I could name about five people in the room, that weren't from the rez. It didn't look like the normal parties we hit up. I hadn't even seen Samantha yet, she was the one who told me about this party, and she wasn't even here. Usually reservation people would show up to parties in Forks if they were big ones.

Hana had been asked to dance twice, and had declined both times so she could drink her problems away, and attemp to flirt with what looked to be a bunch of jocks. She wouldn't normally pay them the slightest bit of attention. Being mad at Seth let me see how much of a social butterfly she would be if it weren't for Claire and I holding her back. It's not really that Claire and I weren't popular, but we were more of a "do what we want when we want" type.

"So do you have a boyfriend or anything?" asked a tall blonde haired green eyed boy.

"Not really." Said Hana showing a little of emotion when she did.

"That's not a no" said the same boy.

"She didn't say yes either." I said before realizing it.

"No, she didn't." this time a boy with brown hair and dark as night eyes said looking at me. "She didn't exactly answer the question either." He said this time turning to Hana.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Its complicated with me." She answered looking at both the boys.

"Isn't it with all you girls?" asked the brown haired boy.

"Not if the guy doesn't make it that way." I said.

"Fair enough." He said grinning.

About twenty minutes later into the party I had the blonde haired boy and his interesting friend all over us. Something about the brown headed one felt a little off to me. It wasn't a good feeling. It was a feeling that told me to run for it while I had the chance, but on the other hand there was something, that was pulling me in towards him. Trying to have a good time almost felt impossible, because the one person I really wanted to be dancing with wasn't here to draw as close as freaky was right now.

Looking him over and over, as he tried to do what felt like sex with clothes on, I realized how long this night was going to be, because I certainly wasn't going back home till daylight. The grinding was going to have to stop though, and all the drinking was about to start. The first time Embry and Paul saw me with a drink, I think I was put on lockdown for almost two months. Embry acted like some kind of disappointed father figure, while Paul said "Don't look at me like that I'm not the one who ratted you out" and of course I forgave both of them, like I always do.

"Hey." I said looking freaky guy in the face.

"Want to find a room?" He said looking at me with a grin on his face.

"No, I just wanted to go get a drink." I tried to pull away from him, but his oddly cold body held on to mine.

"How about we find somewhere private." He didn't really ask me this just dragged me like I was his own body weight.

"I told you no." I said still trying to separate our closeness. "Now get the hell away from me."

"Don't cause a scene." He paused turning me to look at him again. "You don't know how easy it would be for me to hurt you."

"Is that what you tell all of the girls, because I'm not like those other girls. I could get someone's attention right now, because I'm not that stupid." I tried my best to sound sure of myself. I had never been in this kind of situation before now.

"You would be dead before you could get on word out, and the best part is, that no one would notice it." That sent chills going up and down my spine. I don't know why, but something in my head kind of cliqued.

I don't know why I said it, but it just came out before I could stop it. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"How would a human like you know about vampires?" He asked baffled.

I had to come up with something quik or he would find out, about the guys living so close to where we were. If he did find out he probably had a coven somewhere, that he would tell. My mind raced, before I realized that Embry and Quil normally followed us to these things, so where were they tonight. Embry was most likely still sulking and Quil was on patrol with Seth and Collin. Crap! So I was dead for sure. All those days Embry and Quil took Claire and I to karate was useless in this matter. One thing was for sure though, I would not lead this freak to My Embry or to my humongous family.

"Well?" said this guy looking impatient.

"I've done a lot of research on the mysterious homicides, and the witnesses they leave behind." I was just going to play this as delicately as I could. "You have all of the features those witnesses left: cold as ice and pale as a sick persons skin, black and then red eyes, after they feed of course, and then there's the astonishing beauty the people always go on about."

"You don't really seem to agree with the last one." He said grinning evilly.

"I've seen better." If I was going to die then I was not going to let him know how scared I was.

"If that is true, then I might just have to meet these friends of yours." His eyes sealed that promise in a glare.

Oh no, what was I doing? Trying to lead him right to them. "They wouldn't be interested in meeting someone as disgusting as you are."

He applied a slight force to my arm, most likely leaving a bruise. "Well then I'll have to show them how great this life can be."

Now he was dragging me to the back walkway. "Do you really think you can convince them to do what you do? They would have you dead before anyone would notice." For some reason I couldn't help, but be so careless.

This amused him, because I saw humor in his dark eyes. " You have too much faith in these people, and they will want whatever life I offer then, after I kill you.

"For some reason I seem to doubt that." I knew the voice that used to tell Claire, Renesmee, and I the best stories before bed, about how every little girl had a prince, which made me wonder where my prince was, when I was in trouble.

I turned as much as I could without hurting myself to see Jacob standing right behind us with two guys with him. One was bronze haired with a nice enough looking build, while the other had dark brown hair with muscles that screamed "I could squish you" written all over them.

"So this is why she was so sure of her friends being able to defeat me. It seems that they are already one of us." He said looking now at Jake. "For some reason I cant seem to distinguish you're smell, so you wont be that hard to get rid of."

"I wouldn't want to be the one to test that." I said smugly.

I quikly regretted saying so "Why do girls always feel the need to express their opinion." I was on the ground faster than I could blink, with a hard force on my back holding me there.

"Shit!" I managed to breathe out.

"One move, and Ill crush her." He said to the man with black hair who gave the urge to move. "All I want is her blood. You understand the uncontrollable thirst. I haven't eaten in weeks, and I can't take it anymore."

"Jake!" someone's voice from the house yelled out.

"Jasper." Said the man with bronze hair called. "Take the girls to the house with Renesmee."

I looked up to see what was going on. I saw Jake for real this time, only to see how much he and all the other guys looked. It made me want to cry out, because I was going to die, and never make things right with Embry. My heart felt like braking knowing I would be without him. No matter how much I hated begging, it was the only thing I could think to do at this moment.

"Jake, isn't there something you can do?" It made me furious when I felt something warm and wet on my cheeks.

"It's going to be okay Lucy, just keep yourself calm, and breathe." That reassured me a little bit.

The bronze hair man moved forward a little bit, as if testing the waters. " I said no moving."

"You know that you wont kill her, because if you do there's nothing to stop us from killing you." This guy seemed so sure of what he said, and did.

Once again before I could see what happened I was back on my feet being held by my neck. His cold skin felt so unnatural there.

"To be honest you don't really look like much of a challenge" He said looking at both of the men I assumed were vampires too, but looking at the one with huge muscles made him laugh.

"You wont be laughing when she's dead." He said.

"No, we wont, because she isn't the one that is going to die tonight." A man said walking out of the woods with two others at his side.

I felt his arm, which was around my neck let go, and I bolted into a run. Not four seconds later I was turned around and smacked so hard in the face it made the beautiful green forest covered in white snow spin around me. The ground I fell on was cold, which made the sounds that surrounded me much more frightening, as I looked at the sky. The only thing I wanted, after this was over was to tell Embry the truth this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My body felt like it was slowly going to turn into ice, break, and float away with the snow. To make matters even worse, my face felt like a boulder had been thrown at it, which made me wonder what exactly hit me with so much force. It was getting harder, and harder to keep my eye open. There would be a nasty bruise there in a short time.

How I was thinking about all this when I could hear an agonizing scream behind me was weird, but I had been taught to handle the weirdest things at a young age. Whatever was happening felt like an out of body experience, which made me frustrated again, because no one was coming to get me off this insanely freezing ground.

"Maybe you should go get her now. She's getting cold and impatient." I heard melodic like voice say behind, but I couldn't see, because I had now closed my eyes.

"Just a little dizzy, and how the hell did you know that?" Did someone really just know what I was thinking.

"Yes, I did, but all of that can be explained later. Now we just need to get you out of here.

"Well, if you haven't noticed…" I said pointing to my head. "I'm not really in the best state to be walking." I was feeling kind of sick now.

"How bad does it hurt Luce?" That was the voice of angels that I needed to hear.

"Between one and ten?" I didn't want him to worry himself.

"Don't lie about the pain just to spare Embry's feelings he wants you to be honest, so we can help." This person I had to see.

When I opened my eyes I saw Embry kneeling my head with Paul and bronze boy in the back, who I assumed was the mind reading one. "Listening to a persons private thoughts is wrong." I said glaring at him.

"And so is lying Lucy." Embry said glaring at me.

"Are you seriously going to get an attitude with me right now?" I wasn't going to wait for his answer as I got up to glare right back. "You watched me when I was little, and I respected you, but now I'm sixteen. You cannot keep treating me like some little kid."

He ran his hands through his dark brown hair, and starting pacing in the snow. He was so cute when he got mad, but I would not let him act like this. Nothing pissed me off more than when easy going Embry turned into stern, mean Embry.

I heard a chuckle come from bronze boy. "Really?" I also realized I needed to know who these people were.

"Sorry, and I'm Edward and this is Emmet." He said gesturing towards the muscle man.

"I just want to go home." I looked around, and the only person I could survive with on the ride home was Seth or Paul. "Anyone? I'm feeling kind of sick here." I turned to Seth, because he was the easiest person to get what you really wanted from.

"Your not going to be able to go home looking like that tonight." The one named Emmet said.

"It's going to be fine. I just need to go sleep in my own bed." I said this not trusting my steadiness or the feeling I had to vomit.

"Lucy!" Embry said as I felt myself slipping into another world. The only reason I was even able to yell at him before is, because I was in shock. Now around me I saw the beautiful forest spinning around me, even though I was standing still.

"What's the matter with her?" Jacob asked.

"She was in shock, so now her body is reacting to the hit." I looked to see that Edward had told them. Stupid bastard was going to hear everything, even if he tried not to. When he laughed it confirmed my thoughts.

"Oh God, my head is splitting right through the middle." Pain like this had never all bombarded me at once.

"Well lets not stand here all day, and let her suffer. Get her to the doctor, and do something." Paul said before picking me up, and handing me off to Embry. This made me remember the nights we watched movies on my couch, and he would keep me warm. Of course later on he would act like I leprosy. Those were the sorts of things, that made me feel lower than dirt. Partying was always a good way to take my mind off of it, but look where that had gotten me tonight.

"I'm so sorry this happened Luce, and I'm sorry that I keep snapping. I just get scared when you go to these parties, and waste yourself." He said as he walked towards the front of the house, where someone's car was no doubt.

It wasn't his fault, that crazy me was in love with him for some reason. I just didn't understand why he and his (which is my family too) just excepted me so easily. Embry was around me the most, which had made me so curious. I knew why they were all so close, and even why they went around with they're shirts off all the time. I guess where I came to play into that equation baffled me.

"It's okay Embry. Besides it's the babysitters job to get worried anyways." I said looking into his dark brown eyes.

All the way to the doctor's home I was trying to block out the pain as much as I could so figuring out how to tell Embry how I felt was easier than it was. By the time we came to a stop all thoughts of it flew away. My stomach did several unpleasant jumps, before they made their way up my throat. When someone opened the door, I practically threw my body out of the truck just to get out in time.

How anorexic or bulimic girls could do this was beyond me. It just kept coming out, and my head was still pounding. To make things worse I heard more people come near us, which meant everyone had to see me at my worse. I hated looking so weak all the time. My stomach didn't have anything left to give at this point, so I was just dry heaving. It took all my breath away, which probably gave everyone an eventful color to look at. I could feel someone still holding my hair back, and rubbing my back. Not that it would help, but it felt comforting enough. Now I could feel my fits coming to an end, but I definitely wouldn't be able to stand up on my own now.

Silence filled the air around me as my head pounded so loud I'm sure everyone else could here it too. I felt so weak now that there was nothing in my stomach, which made me feel hollow and lifeless. The person behind me had now pulled my hair into a ponytail, was making an effort to pick me up, but I didn't want to budge yet, only to see the crowd of people that were watching. The silence was killing me, and so was the fact that Embry just watched me hurl all over myself, and the ground.

"You would think that no ones ever seen a girl get sick before." I said trying to get a little bit of sound, so I didn't stop breathing again.

Someone tried to pull me up again, but I pulled back. "Please let me get you inside Luce." It was Embry trying help me up. Where did he get a ponytail. When I turned around I saw Renesmee and Claire beside him, which explained it.

"Well… ain't this the best way to get all of us back together." Bad grammar really bugged Renesmee.

"I can see that I left you as troubled as I did before. Still partying every night, and whining about everything?" She was still bitter about everything, which hurt more than I thought it would.

"Don't start that shit tonight Nessie." Embrys protective voice came in.

"It's okay Embry." I said letting him help me up, so I could look down on her, since she was 5'7 and I was a skyscraping 5'10. "You know if it weren't for the fact that you were a freakin vamp, I would kick you're stupid ass into next week. I got better, and you never bothered to get the whole story. All you did was listen to that Barbie bimbo you called a friend. What went on between Marcie and I was none of you're business. The only regret I have is being you're friend even though you treated me like shit." With that being said I felt completely give out, with nothing else to give for the night.

"Come on. You need to go see Dr. Cullen." Embry said with him and Embry trying to drag me away with Hana and Claire hot on our heels.

"Always knew one of these girls would be a trouble maker." Paul said looking over at me.

"I learned from the best didn't I?" Everyone thought I was so tough on the outside, but on the inside sometimes I felt out of place, and broken. The things Marcie had threatened to do if didn't stop being friends with Renesmee were cruel. At first they didn't stop me, but then she started telling guys all these things I did with an older guy (Embry) , and then every guy in school thought I would do the same for them. Things got so out of hand with all of it. The only person, that really ever found out the truth were my parents, and Claire. She never told Quil, because when he told Embry what all those boys tried to do to me he would turn into some scary monster from my nightmares. From there things only got worse with the partying and abuse I put myself through. Maybe two and a half weeks after that Marcie came to school with a black eye saying I got into a fight with her over the weekend. Renesmee didn't believe me when I tried to tell her the truth, so at the end of school when she left with Jake to live in Seattle we hadn't got one phone call, text, letter, or visits.

In the distance I heard someone say "Paul, I think we need to talk for a second." Paul turned around to see who had called him.

He then looked back to me "I told you that everyone would fall apart without me to guide them." He said laughing.

"I'm sure that they don't need guiding just something to get a good laugh at." I said feeling for pain go through my head.

"Who do you think you got you're sense of humor from too?" He laughed, and then turned to whoever called him.

"Definitely wasn't Leah." Embry said picking me up like a baby doll.

"Definitely not." I said agreeing, wishing he could just be his humorous free spirit all the time.

Embry wasn't lying when he said these people were nice. The doctor and his wife had to be some of the kindest people I had ever met before. It made me wish my own parents could have been like this. My dad had overdosed when he and mom were fighting on painkillers. It hit me hard, but my mom never acted the same, even after four years. It made me happy my family was bigger than most, so I didn't have much a chance to feel sad about it. Only at night when they were all gone did I cry my sorrows away.

When we finally got ready to leave, and thanked the Cullen's did I realize all the guys had gone home, and Quil had come to pick up Claire. Paul had never come back to drive us home, which seemed kind of odd.

"Where the hell is Paul at? I don't have my car or the keys to his truck." Embry said leaning me on the tailgate.

"Call him. Maybe he just forgot, and went home to see Rachel."

"Do you have yours?"

I nodded, picked it out of my pocket, and handed it to him. When he called him things got weird.

"Man where did you go? We need you're keys to get out of here."

He listened to the reply "What did he want to talk about?" Who did Paul talk to?

"How about at my place after we drop her off at Emily's?" What the hell was going on?

He snapped the phone shut, and handed it to me. "He's going to be a little while. Do you want to go wait in the Cullen's?" He asked motioning to their house.

Now was the chance to tell him how I felt if I ever did. Life was to short for humans to waste time. Now was the time to see if he could love me too.


End file.
